


Gift Wrapped

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco looks damn good in red and gold, Draco's friends are also the best, First Time Together, Harry's Birthday, Harry's friends are the best, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: Harry finally gets a present for his birthday that deserves him taking his time to unwrap.





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Party_4_Potter Prompt # 6/Carpemermaid: Prompt: Harry is sent the perfect gift, the thing he's secretly been wanting -- Draco Malfoy. He's even got a bow on.  
> Likes: Draco Logic, Draco scheming to get into Harry's pants, getting together, switching, banter, humor  
> Dislikes: character bashing, long hair!Draco, noncom
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** I’d like to thank the irreparable winnett who used her break time at her job to beta this for me. You are, as always, the best.

_Rat-a-tat-tat rat-a-tat-tat._ Light tapping slowly penetrated Harry’s sleep fogged brain. He rolled over, groaning. Was it morning already? He felt he’d only just lain down. He lay still for a moment contemplating if he should hit the snooze or not. _Boom, boom, Boom._ The light tapping had grown to someone attempting to knock the door off its hinges. 

“What the fuck?” Harry muttered as he rolled over to check the time. No one knocked on the door this early. He then did a double take. It was not six in the morning, but barely after midnight. He _had_ just laid down. “What the bloody fuck? Who knocked on a person’s door at midnight?” He muttered as he rolled out of bed and headed to the door. 

As he stumbled to the door, he thought he saw Hermione and Ron standing at the top of the landing. Not surprising as the banging on the door, which had increased in tempo, would wake anyone. What was surprising though was that they were both smiling. How odd.

“What the fuck is the bloody emergency?” Harry threw open the door and stopped, staring stunned at the spectacle before him. Draco Malfoy, naked as the day he was born, stood on his front step. Well, naked that is except for the the bright red ropes and gold ribbons that wrapped around his body. It was hard to judge where the beginning was, but they curled and twisted around arms, legs, and torso to end in a large, multi-looped bow on the top of Malfoy’s head. The apparition, coz surely it couldn’t really be Malfoy, smiled at him. “Happy Birthday, Potter. I’m your birthday present.” 

“Wha, you’re? I mean what?” Harry knew he was making no sense. The situation precluded the making of any sense. 

“Two of your dearest friends felt that you deserved a special birthday. After all it is your twenty-fifth. They asked if I’d be willing-- for a small fee of course-- to be your gift.”

“In the middle of the bloody night?” Harry sleepily scratched at his stomach, reaching under the waistband and adjusting his cock which had moved to an uncomfortable position during an active fantasy of one pointy blond git. The pajama bottoms, which he suspected might be a pair of Ron’s, rode low on his hips. 

He then flushed hotly as he realised that he wasn’t much more covered than the blond pointy git that stood in front of him. He crossed his arms across his chest and stomach, mortified that Malfoy had just seen him tugging at his junk. It was of course then that said junk became aware of the vision before it and seemed to decide that now might be a good time to disobey Harry’s intense wish for it to deflate, so to speak. 

“Are you going to keep playing with yourself? Or are you going to invite me in? I don’t mind the former, but I’d prefer to be inside to watch. I know it’s the middle of summer and your house in hidden from public view, but I do feel a bit exposed here on the front stoop,” Malfoy said shifting his weight to the other foot. 

“Umm, sure. Would you like to come inside?” Harry stammered. _Fuck, fuck, double fuck._ He wondered who it was that had hired Draco. Harry was sure that he’d kept his crush on his childhood pain in the arse his secret. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione turn to give Ron a very enthusiastic kiss, and he knew. His housemates were the best. He sent them a silent and heartfelt thanks. 

Once they were inside, Harry led them to the living room. Things got even more awkward then. Now that he had Malfoy within his reach, Harry had no idea how to proceed. Somehow just blurting out, _“I’ve been crushing on you for months. I want nothing more than to touch you, kiss you, blow you, fuck you, or you can fuck me. I’m not particular_ ,” didn’t seem a very cool and debonair way to proceed. 

“What would you like to do now?” he finally asked. His face flushed hot in embarrassment. He was so lame.

“What do you usually do?”

“Well usually at this time of night I’m in bed.” Then grew even more heated as he realised what he’d just said. “But we could always watch television.”

Malfoy chuckled softly. “Maybe later for the bed thing, watching TV sounds okay. It’s not something I’ve done a lot of; it’ll be a new experience.” 

“Great.” Harry searched for the remote which as usual was found tucked in the cushions of Ron’s favourite chair. “Anything special, you’d…” Harry started to ask and then remembered what Malfoy had just said. “There’s a special showing of a new show called Torchwood on tonight. They’re showing them all back to back. Would you like to watch that?”

“Pansy loves that show. She’s always talking about the star, says he’s quite a treat for the eyes.” Draco plopped down on the couch, looking positively gleeful. His hands and arms, though free for his use, were still festooned in ribbons of red and gold silk. 

Harry scowled, wishing he’d never mentioned Torchwood. Pansy was right. Captain Jack Harkness was a delicious delight for the eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and accepted the inevitable. Malfoy would take one look at the gorgeous Captain Harkness in his billowing trench coat, and forget all about the junior Auror dressed in baggy pajama bottoms sitting next to him. 

He must have made some type of noise, as Malfoy snapped his head around to look at Harry. “It’s your birthday, Harry. We can do whatever you want.” 

_What I want is to wrap my arms around you and ravage your mouth with mine,_ Harry thought, but said only. “No, this will be great.”

Harry turned on the set and they sat side by side watching the escapades of the Torchwood team. Harry had never enjoyed watching TV as much in his life. At every sudden movement on the screen, Draco jerked and snuggled a little bit closer to Harry. Each and every monster had Draco hiding his eyes and laughing in mock fear. 

“I don’t know why I’m so jumpy; these creatures have got nothing on ole snake eyes,” he said as he curled into Harry’s side, the top of the ridiculous bow on his head tickling the underside of Harry’s chin. “Will you save me from them; the same as you saved us from him?” Draco teased lightly.

Harry tilted Malfoy’s face upward, and looked him in the eyes. “If there are any monsters out and about, I’ll do my best to protect you.” He leaned forward, Malfoy was so close and he was still tied up like a turkey truss and Harry wanted so much to kiss him. Malfoy squirmed on the sofa and Harry belatedly wondered if Malfoy wouldn’t prefer to be in something a bit more comfortable. The ribbon he was tied up with appeared to be soft and flexible, and Malfoy had a great deal of ability to move around even with them still tied.

“Wouldn’t you like to get, umm…unwrapped maybe?” he asked. “Some of my clothes might fit you. They’ll probably be a tad large, but it’s got to be better than that.”

“I can’t,” Draco said.

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

“They’re spelled to respond to a specific person’s touch.” Malfoy looked steadily at Harry. “It’s your decision as to when I’m freed. Your friends seemed quite sure this was what you’d want. Mine too,” Harry thought Malfoy whispered at the end, but as his head was so full of roaring noises at the possibility that Harry, and only Harry, was the one that could unwrap this Best Birthday Present ever, Malfoy could have been blathering in tongues and Harry wouldn’t have noticed. He felt like a ten-year-old that had just been given the key to the candy store. Now he understood why Dudley never wanted to share his birthday. Harry would never agree to sharing this. Never. 

“Oh, umm. Well…” Harry stammered, swallowing nervously. Now that he knew. He didn’t know how to start. Then realised he really _didn’t_ know where to start. 

As if reading Harry’s mind, Malfoy tilted his head down. “Don’t you usually unwrap your presents by starting with the bow?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “Not had that much experience with unwrapping birthday presents. Never had any, at least none that were wrapped, until Hogwarts.”

Malfoy looked at him sharply but didn’t comment.

Harry sat there, unsure. Could Malfoy actually want this? Or, was he only there because of the fee? He had said that Ron and Hermione paid him a small fee. What if this was all just an act. It had to be, Malfoy couldn’t really want this. All of Harry’s self-doubts and confusions swarmed over him and he moved out of Malfoy’s reach and stood. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” 

“What did you mean, only I could undo the ribbons and ropes? Why? Did Ron do this to you? I’ll kill him if he’s making you do something you don’t want to do. I thought he was over his anger.” Harry felt his own anger start to rise. “I thought we had all moved on. Ron!!” Harry started to yell “Get down—”

“Harry, stop.” Malfoy put his hand on Harry’s arm. “It wasn’t Ron. It’s me. I’m the one that set the spell. Ron and Hermione just agreed to stuff envelopes and make some Floo calls asking for donations.” Draco had started a birthday party business for children whose parents had been killed in the war, muggle-born, half-blood, and pure-bloods. Even children of Death eaters, all were celebrated equally. “They’re famous. They could help us raise a lot of money. But Ron had nothing to do with any of this.” Draco waved his hand in front of him, indicating the silk ribbon wrapped body.

“Are you sure? You’re not just saying that?” Harry said softly as he looked his full at the man before him. His blond hair was cut short in the back, the fringe hanging down over the forehead, meeting right at the eyebrows. His gray eyes were clear and appeared almost bottomless. His lips were soft and shell pink and Harry didn’t want to wait another moment to taste them. 

Lips pursed, Harry leaned forward and Malfoy jerked back. Okay, now Harry was really confused. 

“Malfoy, do you want me or not? I’m getting some serious mixed signals here.”

“You have to follow the trail of the ribbons.” 

“What? What does that mean?”

“Okay fine, I’ll show you. Try and kiss me.”

Harry did and got a sharp shock for his trouble. _What the fuck?_ Harry rubbed at the lips that burned as if scorched. 

“I told you. You have to follow the wrapping. Untie the bow on my head. Please, Harry.” 

Harry glared at him, and did as instructed, lengths of red and gold fell away from Draco’s head. Before it had settled across Malfoy’s shoulders, he had leaned forward and caught Harry’s lips in a kiss. His mouth opened under Harry’s, inviting Harry’s tongue inside. Harry delved in and explored the taste of Malfoy’s mouth. Warm and buttery from the popcorn, and the lingering scent of rich chocolate from the hot cocoa Harry had made during one of the never ending commercial breaks. But over it all was the scent of Malfoy, light and crisp, reminding Harry of sparkling cider. 

Wanting more, Harry moved his lips down to Malfoy’s neck. The shock was even stronger this time. “Mother fucker” he yelled. “Malfoy, I unwrapped the bloody bow. Now what?” 

Draco had the decency to try and hide his laughter. “First of all, Harry, seeing as you’re the one that’s going to be unwrapping me, do you think maybe you could call me Draco, and not Malfoy?” 

Happiness surged through Harry; he’d wanted to call Draco by his first name for ages, but it just seemed so forward. There had been so many years of Malfoy and Potter between them, he’d been afraid of the repercussions. “Okay, I can do that. Draco.” Harry felt a small shiver of joy. Which of course was ridiculous just by calling someone by their given name, but it spelled a whole new level to their relationship.

“Ummh, you said, ‘first, of all’. What’s second?”

“The spell is set that… Umm, well... You see, I wanted more than just to be unwrapped. I wanted you to...” Harry almost started laughing. Usually the poster boy of cool, he’d never seen Malfoy, or rather, Draco, so flustered. “Okay, look.” Draco continued, in a rush. “Before you can go to the next section of ribbon you have to touch or kiss or stroke in some way the part you just uncovered.”

“But I kissed you. A lot. Doesn’t that count?”

“Well yes, but Harry there’s a lot more to my face than just my mouth.” 

“Oh.” Realisation hit Harry. Draco was right. There was a lot more, and Harry wanted to taste and touch every inch. 

He leaned in and placed his lips on Draco’s forehead and pressed lightly. Inch by inch he laid kisses all around Draco’s face, down his jaw where the kisses became more scraping of his teeth along the bone that defined his jaw line. Reaching the chin, Harry ducked his head down, sucking gently on the underside. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco moaned. 

“Good? Hmm? Think it’s safe to move to the next bit?” Harry asked as he lifted both lengths of ribbon from across Draco’s shoulders, and watched as they unwound themselves from around and under Draco’s arms. They met in the center of Draco’s chest and formed a knot. But before Harry could address that, he had a lot more skin that needed _his_ special touch. 

Draco’s neck, broad shoulders and chest offered a large expanse of flawless skin for Harry. The tips of his fingers danced lightly across Draco’s pecs as his teeth nibbled on sensitive skin along Draco’s neck. His thumb lightly caressing the upper section of Draco’s lightly tanned areola. 

Before that though, Harry intended to leave no section of Draco untouched. Slowly he walked around to where he stood behind Draco. With the very edges of his teeth, Harry lightly nipped at, and then soothed the bites with the flat of his tongue along Draco’s shoulders and back. When he’d finished with his handiwork, Draco’s back was covered with small pinkish marks along his marble skin. 

Harry walked back to the front, his erection pressing against the elastic in his waistband. Harry placed his finger under Draco’s chin, tilting it up. Draco’s lips were parted, his eyes glazed over with longing. Letting loose a groan of desperate desire, Harry attacked Draco’s mouth. Their kiss was one of shared need, both of them, dominant and passive in their exploration and discovery of the other. 

When they parted, Harry loosened the knot that lay against Draco’s sternum. Following its crisscross pattern along Draco’s lower back and abdomen, the silken strands came to rest in knots along the jutting hip bones of each side. Where the ribbon had stretched tight across Draco’s chest, his nipples were pebbled and rigid, the colour deep mauve. 

Tentatively, Harry stretched out his hands, placing them against Draco’s chest smoothing them across the muscles to Draco’s sides. Lightly running his hands down Draco’s sides to just above the newly formed knots, Harry caressed the space. He wrapped his arms completely around Draco’s waist, pulling him into an old fashioned hug. Laughing softly, Harry lifted Draco up off the floor and spun him around. Draco’s arms, now free from the excess ribbons that had been wrapped around them, wound around the back of Harry’s neck. “You know the first thing we’re going to do, when we go on our first real date?” he asked, his chin resting on Draco’s shoulders. 

Draco just smiled at him, and turned his head to give him a kiss.

“We’re going dancing. And I don’t mean club dancing. We’re going ball room dancing, so I can hold you against me and waltz around the room. We can tango, or salsa dance or whatever else you want also, just as long as you never leave my arms.”

“ _Can_ you ball room dance?” Draco asked, surprise and pleasure in his expression.

Harry chuckled. “No, but that’s never stopped me before.” His heart soaring with happiness, Harry spun Draco around a couple of more turns, then slowly came to a stop. His gaze moved down from Draco’s smiling eyes and lips to the rosy nubs of his nipples. Harry’s mouth watered to taste them. Leaning down he took first one, then the other into his mouth, first sucking and then biting, then soothing the bite with a gentle lave of his tongue. 

Draco trembled so violently that if Harry had not been holding on to him, it is likely he would have toppled over. Finally, he whimpered. “Harry, please. More.”

“I just want to make sure there isn’t any part of you that I’ve not taken care of.” It was then that Harry realised he had an entire span of hard abs split in two by, almost invisible to the eye, golden curls that led from the center of the chest, all the way down to and beyond, the next section of red and gold ties. 

He took a step back and looked at the part of the present he had already unwrapped and what remained still to discover. Now he understood why Ginny and Hermione and others gave such care and consideration to the unwrapping of a present. Taking the time to discover all the glories within was worth the extra effort and patience. Being able to unwrap Draco Malfoy at this leisured pace was unquestionably the best present Harry could ever remember having. He had no intentions of hurrying it along, unless he had to.

“How many hours did they pay you for?” he asked. “How long do we have?” His hands stilled, the answer determining his next move.

“Six. Hermione and Ron paid for the hours from midnight to six A.M. But don’t worry we’ve got time.”

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It read 4.45am. “How can you say that? It’s almost five now. That’s only another hour. I can’t possibly do everything. I mean I can’t even finish the unwrapping in that short of time.” Thrusting his hand through his hair, Harry noticed Draco’s small smile of amusement. Harry had to wonder how many different ends he had sticking up across his head. 

“For more time, can I maybe volunteer to stuff envelops or make calls for the charity? I’m fairly well-known.” He smirked at Draco as his hands returned to stroking Draco’s silky smooth skin. with the silky smooth skin. “Maybe I can convince some people to contribute.” 

Draco opened his eyes; he had closed them when Harry had been caressing his arms and shoulders. “That would be very much appreciated, but it’s not necessary. I told you we have plenty of time. Blaise and Pansy owed me me a birthday gift.”

Initially confused, Harry soon caught on. “Oh, you mean…”

“Yes, Harry. I mean I want this too. Wanted it for ages. Unfortunately, you’re not wrapped up like a birthday present, but we can add that to our list of things to do. Along with ballroom dancing, I expect there’s a rather long list of things we can share with one another. 

Doors opening and then closing, murmuring of voices and the loo flushing from above, warned Harry that his roommates would soon be up. “Should we take this to my room?” 

“I think that’s probably best.” Draco ran the tip of his tongue along Harry’s lips “I wouldn’t want any interruptions, would you?” Harry grinned and pulled him in, an instant later they were in Harry’s room.

Harry took a strand of the ribbon from each side of Draco’s hips and pulled slightly. The knot came loose and a flurry of ribbons of red and gold unwrapped themselves from and through Draco’s thighs, knees, calves and ankles. When they at last came to a stop, long lengths of each colour hung from Draco’s waist to pool in a puddle of brilliant colour at his feet.

Ribbons of silk remained tied in intricate and intriguing patterns across his stomach, arse, cock and balls. Each one a part of Draco Harry was desperate to explore, and yet remained inaccessible. 

“ _Accio_ oil.” Harry stretched out his hand. The drawer to his night table opened and he felt the smack of a bottle against the palm of his hand. Scents of Madagascar Vanilla and citrus drifted though the room, as he poured the liquid into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, distributing the oil across his hands. Kneeling, Harry ran his hands along Draco’s legs, massaging the oil into his skin. Extra time and attention paid to the juncture between leg and hip, all the time being careful not to exceed the space currently available to him.

Draco breathed in deeply. “The scent is lovely. Does it have other purposes than massage lotion for the legs?” he questioned, his grey eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Harry teased back. 

Harry returned to his task, squatting down for easy reach to Draco’s knees and calves. Draco’s knees. Harry had to stifle a laugh. He’d never seen Draco’s knees; he shouldn’t have been surprised at how bony they were. Still he was and yet, he thought them strangely adorable. He leaned forward and and placed small kisses that circulated the bony protuberances, his hands running along the backs of Draco’s knees.

Draco giggled, then moaned as Harry’s mouth moved to the inside of his thigh. The kisses turned into sharp nips at the sensitive skin. “Fuck, Harry.” His voice quivered.

Knowing he still had other skin to claim, Harry sat back on his knees and poured more of the oil into his palm and massaged it into Draco’s ankles and tops of his feet. “You should probably sit for this next bit. This could get slippery.” 

“They’re fine. You don’t have to follow the spell there.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Malfoy smirked. “Of course I’m sure. I’m the one that set the spell, aren’t I?” 

“Hmm,” Harry said as he returned to standing. Taking hold of Draco’s shoulders, Harry turned him around and walked him to the bed. “Lie down,” he said giving Draco a gentle push.

He straddled Draco’s legs, admiring the view in front of him. Harry poured another puddle of the rich oil in his hand and massaged it into the round cheeks of Draco’s arse, pressing his finger into the firm muscles. 

Draco moaned loudly as Harry’s fingers stroked and kneaded the dimples of his lower back, the smooth flanks of Draco’s sides and then moved his hands to cup the gentle curve at the cusp of Draco’s upper thighs. Each stroke brought him closer to the crevice between the two cheeks, still covered by a width of ribbon. Tentatively, Harry put the tip of his finger beneath the ribbon and stroked.

The width of ribbon, as if by magic, loosened and slid off to the side, leaving Draco’s crack accessible for Harry’s pleasure.

“Spread your legs a bit more please.” 

Draco scooted up on the bed as he did as Harry had requested.

Before he took the position, Harry gazed at the man in front of him. Draco Malfoy was here, actually here in Harry’s bed. He leaned over Draco’s body and kissed the back of his neck before he whispered in Draco’s ear. “Thank you. This is the best gift I’ve ever had. I know I’ve never wanted anything or anyone more than I want you right now.”

Draco turned his head capturing Harry’s lips with his own. The kiss was deep and probing, the two of them exploring the taste of the other. “Me too,” he whispered when they had broken apart. “I still have ribbon wrapped under me so I think there’s still something you need to take care of.” He wriggled his arse as he spoke.

Harry swatted him and laughed. He scooted back to where Draco’s arse was just in front of him. Slowly Harry kneaded the flesh, his thumbs digging deep. Harry moaned lowly at his first vison of the tiny hole nestled between the cheeks. He needed to taste it, leaning forward he laid the flat of his tongue against Draco’s crack and licked a broad stripe, dragging it slowly over the hidden pucker. 

Draco’s writhed on the bed, and opened his legs more, bending his knees and pulling his legs up and under him. Harry placed his mouth over Draco’s hole and sucked at the opening. As much as Harry wanted to taste every inch of Draco’s channel, his tongue could not reach all the places that the spell would want covered. He would have to wait for another opportunity. 

The extra oil he applied to his fingers gave them the slipperiness needed to slide into Draco’s hole. Harry pulled back, replacing his mouth with the tip of his index finger. It slid in easily up to the first knuckle. Draco hissed, arching his back. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked. His breathing was somewhat labored. 

“More,” Draco said. 

Harry pressed his finger all the way inside and slowly fucked Draco with it. He added a second finger scissoring them as he did. Draco threw his head back, canting his arse, drawing Harry’s finger in deeper. A third finger was added. Three fingers pushed inside Draco, slick with oil and Harry’s earlier ministrations. Twisting and scissoring them, Harry fucked Draco relentlessly with the three fingers until Draco was mewling with need and pleasure.

“Fuck Potter, Harry, Please.” He moaned.

“What do you want?” Harry asked continuing to fuck Draco relentlessly with his fingers. His other hand reaching down between Draco’s legs, Harry found Draco’s cock was still wrapped in ribbon. The spell clearly seemed to want Draco’s hole to be filled with Harry’s cock.  
“Fuck me.” 

Harry pulled back and sat up on his knees. Draco wriggled to a more kneeling position and turned to look at Harry, his gaze wanton and needy. “Harry, hurry.”

Meeting Draco’s gaze, Harry spread oil across his cock, from tip to base, coating it thoroughly. Draco’s hole gaped open before him, slick and ready. Harry lined up the tip of his cock to Draco’s hole and pressed forward steadily until he was fully sheathed. 

Draco felt so perfect surrounding Harry; he thought he might lose his mind from the pleasure. “Fuck, Draco. I can’t believe how you good you feel. I... I…” His body began to thrust shallowly, almost without him being aware. As it did, Harry felt the final ribbons that wrapped around Draco’s cock and balls loosen, awakening something needy with Harry. 

“No!” Harry exclaimed, surprising even himself. 

“No! What the fuck do you mean, No? You’re inside of me; you’re fucking, fucking me. Please, Harry. Don’t stop.” 

Harry pulled all the way out, and flipped Draco back onto his back. “No. You fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me. I’ve dreamed of of your cock in me for ages. I’ll happily switch with you some other time, but not now.” 

“But Harry I’m already slicked and ready to go. Besides this is my time, my present from Blaise and Pansy. Their present is your cock in me. The spell is set for that,” he all but wailed. A low chuckle started deep in his chest, the laughter seeming to grow with each breath he took. “I have to give it to you Potter, to even be able to fuck up a fucking spell, you ridiculously stubborn prat.” 

Harry felt for him, he did. Even so, “Don’t care,” he said grinning at him. “I figured that’s how the spell was meant to go. I made sure I was balls deep in you and waited until I knew the last knot had loosened. It’s my birthday and I get first wish.” Harry pulled the ends of the ribbon loose and it fell away, leaving Draco’s cock free. 

“There is one other thing I want to do, to make sure the spell is completely satisfied.” He winked at Draco who was glaring daggers at him, yet still chuckling..

“Oh really, and what would that be? You want to ask your roommates to come join us?”

Harry laughed, then sobered. “No. I intend to keep you all to myself. I’m never sharing you with anyone. You’re mine.” With those words Harry bent forward and engulfed Draco’s cock into his mouth, swallowing it down whole. He then pulled off with a pop. Leaving Draco gasping in frustration or annoyance, Harry wasn’t sure.

“Every inch of you, inside and out, has been kissed, stroked, nibbled and caressed as per your wish. It should be safe.” 

It was true. Harry’s wish was about to come true. He felt suddenly and unexpectedly nervous. What if this was a position, or role that Draco did not enjoy? Maybe Harry should have kept fucking Draco. 

Harry’s anxiety increased, until Draco reached up and pulled Harry down into his arms. Draco’s hands roamed over Harry’s body. His fingertips and flat of his hand now covered in Harry’s own special blend of oil, searching out the ridges and valleys of Harry’s body. 

Soon Harry was writhing on the bed, panting for more. Draco rolled Harry over onto his stomach, spreading his legs. “Just like you asked for Harry, just as you wanted. Now relax.”

Harry’s joy increased exponentially as Draco’s finger breached him, then a second and finally a third. Fingers slippery with lube thrust into his arse, spreading, twisting, scissoring as Draco opened him up. Harry needed Draco inside him. “Draco, please.”

“Yes Harry, anything you want.” Harry felt the head of Draco’s cock at his entrance. He tensed. Desire and anxiety at cross purposes with one another. Draco hesitated. “Do you think you can roll over? I want to look at you when I fuck you. I want to know it’s you I’m shagging and not some nameless and faceless bloke.”

Harry scrambled to turn over. The last of his doubt fled in that moment. Wanting Draco to know just how much Harry wanted this, he lifted his legs and spread his thighs exposing himself for Draco. Draco bent down and Harry raised his head; they met in the middle. They were still kissing when Draco pushed all the way in, allowing Harry no time to adjust.

It was just the way Harry wanted it. He breathed out slowly and relaxed his body. Draco felt incredible in him, so full, so perfect. The burn the stretch, the fullness, it was everything. Draco began a slow thrust and retreat, pulling back to the very edge and slamming back in, lifting Harry’s arse up off the bed with each thrust. “God’s Malfoy, I mean, fuck Draco. It’s so good, so fucking good.” 

Draco reached down with one hand taking Harry’s cock in hand, pulling it in time with his thrusts. Harry’s head flopped from side to side, his back arching up off the bed pulling Draco further into him. Draco’s thrusting stalled, beginning to lose the rhythm. Harry’s faltered as well. “I’m close, so close.” Harry’s release erupted out of him, coating Draco’s fingers with his spunk. Draco continued pulling his cock, milking every drop out.

“Fuck Harry. Oh gods, Harry!” Draco groaned and the warm gush of Draco’s orgasm filled Harry. A few more sporadic thrusts and Draco collapsed on top of him.

“Oh fuck, Harry. I’m sorry.” Draco moved to get up off of him but Harry wrapped his arms and legs around him pulling him back down. “No. you’re not going anywhere. Stay. Please.”

“Let me get us cleaned up and then I promise I’ll lay on you until you’re squished and begging for mercy. After all, as you’ve reminded me, repeatedly, it is your birthday. Only I’m giving fair warning, after we’ve rested up a bit, we’re going back to where we were just a few minutes ago. The hours between six am and noon, are my birthday present from Blaise and Pansy. I’ve wanted your cock in me, as long if not longer that you wanted mine in yours. We’ll be celebrating my birthday then.” 

“I think I can arrange that. What happens when the clock strikes noon? Is it over?”

“No Harry it’s not over. Your friends made sure you’re covered for the entire twenty-four hours of your birthday. Neville and Luna arranged for noon to dinner, and your ex Ginny wanted to make sure you and I could bugger each other senseless until just after midnight. Even after this day is over Harry, you and I, we’re not over. Not even close. 

“Do I get to unwrap you again?” Harry asked then laughed at the look of dismay on Draco’s face. “I take it that’s a no then.”

The end


End file.
